1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting assembly, and more particularly to a decorative light supporting assembly with which light bulbs may be supported and the assembly may be expanded as required.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional decorative light support generally has a firmed structure and thus the user is able to fix the decorative light support on a surface. However, this decorative light support shows the decorative effect only in two-dimensional coordinate. A vivid and three dimensional decorative effect is something which needs to be introduced.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved decorative light supporting system to mitigate the aforementioned problems.